moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
McHale's Navy
Category:FilmsCategory: (1997)/Media | directed by = Bryan Spicer | written by = Peter Crabbe; Andy Rose | produced by = Tom Arnold; Conrad Hool; Lance Hool; Perry Katz; Bill Sheinberg; Jonathan Sheinberg; Sid Sheinberg | music by = Dennis McCarthy | cinematography = Buzz Feitshans, IV | edited by = Russell Denove | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = April 18th, 1997 | mpaa rating = | running time = 108 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $31,190,000 | gross revenue = $4,529,843 | preceded by = | followed by = }} McHale's Navy is an American feature film of the comedy genre. It was directed by Bryan Spicer, with a screenplay written by Peter Crabbe based on a story treatment by Crabbe and Andy Rose. It was produced by Sheinberg Productions and The Bubble Factory and released through Universal Pictures. It premiered in the United States on April 18th, 1997. The movie is based on the McHale's Navy television series, which aired on ABC from 1962 to 1966. The film stars Tom Arnold as Lieutenant Commander Quinton McHale, Dean Stockwell as his military rival, Captain Wallace B. Binghampton, Debra Messing as Lieutenant Penelope Carpenter, David Alan Grier as Ensign Charles Parker, Tim Curry as the antagonist, Major Vladikov, and Ernest Borgnine as Cobra. Plot Cast Appearances * Quinton McHale, Jr. * Wallace B. Binghampton * Penelope Carpenter * Charles Parker * Vladikov * Cobra, Quinton McHale, Sr. * Virgil * Happy * Gruber * Christy * Willie * Roberto Valenzuela * Castro * Jose * Gonzales * David * Armando * Ernesto * Juan * Rey * Hermina * Manuel * Stan * Carribean * Cuba * San Moreno :* San Ysidro * Washington, D.C. * Virginia :* Arlington :* The Pentagon * Rocket launcher * Torpedo * United States Navy * Helicopter * Motorcycle * PT 73 * Admiral * Captain * Doctor * Ensign * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Commander * Major * Sergeant * American * Gunshot victims * Henchman * Island * Mercenary * Monkeys * Smoking * Psychiatrist * Arm wrestling * Computer hacking * Pigs * Poker * Russian * Terrorist Notes * Production on McHale's Navy began on April 15th, 1996. Principal filming concluded on June 3rd, 1996. IMDB; McHale's Navy (1997); Box office & business. * Scenes from McHale's Navy were filmed in Jalisco, Mexico and Manzanillo, Colima, Mexico. IMDB; McHale's Navy (1997); Filming locations. * With a gross of only $4,529,843, McHale's Navy proved to be a box office disaster, and was universally panned by critics. Fun Facts * Taglines for this film include, "He's under siege and out of control", and "Dare to rock the boat". * The revelation at the end of the film that Cobra is actually McHale's father, Quinton McHale, Sr., establishes that this film is not a remake, but a continuation of the McHale's Navy television series. * Director Bryan Spicer makes a cameo appearance in the film as an unlucky henchman. Recommendations * Stripes (1981) See also External Links * * * McHale's Navy at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1997/Films Category:April, 1997/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Based on a TV series Category:M/Films Category:Bryan Spicer/Director Category:Peter Crabbe/Writer Category:Andy Rose/Writer Category:Tom Arnold/Producer